


What Moms Do

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female on Male Rape, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, trigger warning: rape, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: She was lipstick and perfume and a slender body under a pretty dress. Silver categorized her as “mom” because that’s what Gold called her.





	What Moms Do

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for rape/noncon. You have been warned.

She was lipstick and perfume and a slender body under a pretty dress. Silver categorized her as “mom” because that’s what Gold called her. 

When she held her arms around him for a bit too long, Silver didn’t think anything of it. She was sweet, that was all. She wanted to comfort him after hearing all he’d been through, in a world so cruel and dark. 

When she held him down on the couch at three in the morning, he didn’t know what to think. She pulled up her dress to her thighs, exposing lace panties darkened with wetness near the bottom. 

“What do you think, Silver?” A hissing voice sweet like honey. “I got them just for you, dear.”

He hadn’t thought of himself as a puppet since he’d been in the clutches of the Masked Man, so he was puzzled as to why Gold’s mother had that same effect on him. She gripped his hand and brought it between her legs, touching herself with his compliance, moaning lowly with a smile on her red lips that looked alarmingly like her son’s. 

He remained a puppet even as he pulled off her garments with her help, her soft hands guiding his gloved, shaking fingers. He wanted to protest as she slipped off his gloves, but Silver remained silent. 

Gold’s mother was wet and warm around him, shuddering happily at his intrusion of her body as she sat straddling him from above. She pushed down down down before picking herself up. She grasped his bare hands and panted ‘harder, Silver’, even though he never replied. He never said a word. But he panted. He moaned. She grew tighter and wetter and moved faster and harder as Silver laid below her, remembering that the woman above him was categorized as “mom”. 

“Is this what moms do?” He whispered. 

She did not hear him over her orgasmic cries.


End file.
